Kareja Niatari
For Use In: General Purpose RPs, can be a Sitter. Name: Kareja Niatari (NSW) Age: 231 Birthplace: Arad Doman Description: As a youth Kareja stuffed her long dark hair into a dusty old cap of her fathers which made her dark eyes even larger and gave her the appearance of a somewhat effeminate teenage boy. As an adult she began to utilize the Domani arts she had scoffed at for so many years and make the most of her dark skin and delicate bone structure. = Character History = Though born of a noble family Kareja’s mother married beneath her station (a wastrel who claimed to be a farmer). Not your typical Domani, Kareja lost her mother when she was barely four to childbirth (a younger brother - Brant) and was instead raised by her wayward father (known for philandering and gambling) until the age of 15 when her mothers family demanded she be sent to her Aunts for “proper training”. After years of being treated as a favored son and older brother (and learning to fight, gamble, drink and swear) she was not about to be stuffed into dresses and made to flutter her eyelashes to get what she wanted (though of course she filed the information away for future reference). Willful, stubborn and with a devious mind Kareja set about disappointing all of them (6 in total) as she steadily drove them nearly insane with her antics (tales are still whispered amongst the younger cousins about why Aunt Fiona’s hair is such a strange shade of blue) One after the other they despaired and shipped her off to the next until finally in desperation the youngest Aunt arranged for her to go to the White Tower at the age of 18, hoping the experience would teach her some humility. Upon arrival Kareja discovered she had the ability to learn to wield Saidar. Overnight she transformed herself into an obedient Novice, having decided the White Tower was where she was meant to be, her destiny (and invariable better than being married off to some decrepit Lord). She was surprised and a bit offended by the other Novices (and the World at large) opinion of Domani women and her only altercations with authority during her training were rare bouts of fisticuffs where she invariable came out the winner, even if branded the instigator. Kareja spent an inordinate amount of time as an Accepted mostly due to her inability to decide between two Ajahs – the Red or the Green, sensing an unseen duality in the two She eventually chose the Green (the Tower at large of course was shocked that a Domani would even consider the Red and saw it as fitting when she chose the Green instead, murmuring amongst themselves that of course she’d bond every handsome man she could sink her claws into – what a shock it must have been when decades later she remained unbonded, as she does to this day). Immediately after her official acceptance into the Battle Ajah Kareja accompanied several other Greens and a Grey on a diplomatic mission to her homeland. Once there she managed to gain permission for a short day journey to the last known location of her father and brother, a tiny village east of the capital. She did not set foot within the Tower for another fifty years, though the Eyes and Ears of every Ajah now and again caught hints of her activities. When she did return many did not recognize her. Gone was the scruffy tomboy, disgruntled about dresses and paints and in her place was a polished, beautiful woman, well-versed in political intrigue and the ways of the world. Now one of the oldest Greens in the Tower she has turned her attention to what she believes is its one true mission, to train new Aes Sedai and ready them for the coming Last Battle. Note for the Greens: Kareja is Traditionalist though she has some leanings toward the Modernist view (mainly in their view of making stronger alliances with the other Ajahs – in Kareja’s case – the Red of course – how else will the Tower be able to control the Dragon Reborne?). Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Green Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios